Love Is
by Evellyn Ayuzawa
Summary: Kisah ini berawal dari orang tua Sakura yang memaksanya untuk menerima perjodohan dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Ia harus memutuskan hubungan yang telah ia bangun dengan Shikamaru selama tiga tahun menjadi sia-sia./ "Maafkan aku, Shika. Semoga kau mendapatkan pendamping yang lebih baik dariku. Dan... semoga kita tidak bertemu lagi."/ SasuxSakuxShika/ Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**LOVE IS © Evellyn Ayuzawa**

**Sub Title: Love Is 'Never' Mine [Chapter 1]**

**Author: Evellyn Ayuzawa (Elva Agustina ManDa)**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt, Drama**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Rate: M (for Mature Content)**

**Cast:**

**Sasuke U. x Sakura H. x Shikamaru N.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, EyD Amburadul, etc.**

**Happy Reading!**

**NO BASH, NO PLAGIAT, RnR PLEASE!**

Hati-hati Typo bertebaran ^_^

**Story Begin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**All Sakura Pov.**

"Shika, kita sudahi saja hubungan kita," ucapku pada Shikamaru yang sedang asik main game dengan komputernya di dalam kamarnya.

"Jangan bercanda Sakura," Jawab Shikamaru santai tanpa melihat ke arahku.

"Aku serius, kita akhiri saja hubungan kita sampai di sini." Kini Shikamaru berhenti memainkan _game_nya dan fokus menatapku.

"Beri aku alasan kenapa kau ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita ini." Ia beranjak menuju tempatku duduk dan kini ia duduk di kursi depanku.

"Aku akan bertunangan," Jawabku singkat juga kusertai dengan pengucapan yang tegas.

Shikamaru terlihat terkejut, ia bahkan tak segera merespon jawabanku. Sebenarnya aku masih tak ingin menyudahi hubunganku dengannya, bahkan hubungan kami yang telah hampir berusia 3 tahun. Namun apa daya, orang tuaku telah memilihkan jodoh untukku. Dan yang paling parahnya lagi, jodoh yang di pilihkan orang tuaku bukanlah Shikamaru.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, Shika. Semoga kita tidak bertemu lagi," ucapku melepas keheningan dan langsung beranjak dari dudukku menjauh dari kamar Shikamaru.

"Tunggu!" Cegah Shikamaru padaku, kini Shikamaru tengah mencekal pergelangan tangan kiriku dengan keras yang sedikit membuatku meringis kesakitan.

"Lepaskan aku Shika! Sakit!"

"Tak akan ku lepaskan jika kau tidak menarik kembali perkataanmu tadi," Ia menatapku dengan sangat serius. Wajahnya terlihat marah, aku takut Ia akan menyakitiku.

"Lepaskan, Shika! Kau menyakitiku!" Ku coba melepaskan tanganku dari genggaman tangannya yang kuat itu, namun apa daya. Tangan kuatnya mencekal pergelangan tanganku dengan sangat erat, aku sampai tak kuat menahan sakitnya. Dari pada nanti lebih parah lebih baik aku menurut saja.

Kini aku tak lagi mencoba melepaskan tanganku dari Shikamaru. Aku hanya akan diam dan tak akan menarik kembali ucapanku.

"Dengarkan aku Shika, tolong mengertilah posisiku sekarang ini. Aku juga tidak setuju dengan perjodohan itu, namun di lain pihak aku sangat ingin membahagiakan kedua orang tuaku. Aku ingin mereka bahagia melihatku hidup dengan jodoh yang mereka pilihkan. Aku juga sama menderitanya denganmu, Shika. Jadi, aku mohon lepaskan aku."

Perlahan-lahan Shikamaru melepaskan tangannya dariku. Ku pijat perlahan pergelangan tanganku yang memerah agar tak terlalu sakit rasanya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku, Sakura?" kini Shikamaru mengeluarkan suaranya dan menatapku sendu.

"Ku harap kau bisa bahagia tanpaku, Shika." Aku beranjak pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru namun lagi-lagi Shikamaru menarikku dan langsung memelukku dengan erat.

"Tak akan ku biarkan kau pergi, Sakura! Kita pasti akan menemukan jalan keluar agar kau terhindar dari perjodohan itu."

"Bagaimana caranya, Shika? Katakan padaku bagaimana cara kita untuk melewati masalah ini?" aku terisak sambil memeluk erat tubuh Shikamaru yang juga memelukku.

"Entahlah, kita pikirkan nanti saja. Tapi ku mohon berjanjilah jangan membicarakan tentang putus lagi, oke?" Ucap Shikamaru lembut, ia menghapus air mataku dan mencium keningku dengan penuh sayang. Ia menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya padaku.

**Kami-sama... tolonglah kami untuk melewati cobaan yang sangat berat ini. Aku rela menyerahkan apa saja milikku agar aku bisa bersama dengan orang ini.**

"Aku berjanji," Jawabku dengan senyuman lembut lalu menautkan jari kelingkingku dengan jari Shikamaru.

Kami berpelukan kembali dengan erat. Setelah beberapa saat cukup berpelukan, Shikamaru melepas pelukan kami. Ia mendongakkan kepalaku agar menatapnya, lalu Ia mulai mendekati wajahku.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya menghindari apa yang selanjutnya akan Ia lakukan. Entah kenapa aku ingin mengurangi hal-hal seperti ini.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Shikamaru tak mengerti padaku yang kini melepaskan tautan tubuh kami dan beranjak duduk di ranjang miliknya.

"Tidak apa-apa," Jawabku singkat tanpa melihat ke arahnya.

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru naik ke ranjangnya juga dan duduk bersila di sampingku lalu kedua tangannya ia tempelkan pada kedua pipiku, ia menggerakkan kepalaku agar menatapnya. Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku lagi darinya.

"Kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau menolakku seperti ini," Tanya Shikamaru dengan wajah cemberut.

Aku hanya diam tak menjawabnya. Ia kembali menggerakkan kepalaku agar aku melihat ke arahnya. Ia memajukan wajahnya padaku. Kali ini aku kembali menghindarkan wajahku dari jangkauannya. Namun ia menekan kepalaku dengan tangan kanannya yang memegangi belakang kepalaku. Dengan cepat ia memajukan wajahku padanya lalu ia menempelkan bibirnya pada permukaan bibirku.

Aku mencoba menolaknya namun lagi-lagi ia semakin menekan kepalaku semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Akhirnya aku diam saja menerima ciuman dari Shikamaru yang kesannya sangat memaksa.

Setelah Shikamaru melepaskan ciuman kami, lantas aku segera berdiri dan secepatnya berlari keluar kamar Shikamaru. Ku lihat di ruang tamu ada beberapa temannya. Aku berhenti sejenak untuk menyapa mereka lalu saat ku tengok ke belakang ternyata Shikamaru sudah sangat dekat denganku.

Aku kembali berlari. Teman-temannya terlihat bingung melihat Shikamaru mengejarku. Aku sudah berhasil keluar dari rumahnya. Namun begitu aku sampai di pagar hendak keluar dari halamannya sebuah tangan mencekal pergelangan tanganku.

Ternyata itu adalah tangan Shikamaru, nafasnya sedikit memburu. Beda denganku yang sangat terengah-engah karena berlari.

"Kenapa kau lari?" tanya Shikamaru dengan wajah tak mengerti dan sedikit marah.

Aku memalingkan mukaku darinya dan menghadap ke bawah "Aku tak suka dengan tindakanmu yang memaksa seperti tadi."

Shikamaru meraih wajahku dengan kedua tangannya lalu tersenyum lembut "Gomen, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Jadi maafkan aku ya?"

"Janji?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat tangan kananku dan menunjuk kepadanya dengan jari kelingkingku.

"Eum... aku janji!" Shikamaru menautkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingkingku. Lantas ia memelukku erat sebentar lalu kembali melepasku.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan. Ini kan masih sore." Shikamaru berjalan mendahuluiku namun tidak lupa menggandeng tanganku. Ia mengajakku jalan. Aku hanya diam mengikuti langkahnya yang kini sudah sejajar denganku.

Sepanjang perjalanan, kami hanya saling diam. Aku tak tahu harus membicarakan apa dan parahnya lagi Shikamaru juga tidak berbicara sama sekali. Ini benar-benar membosankan. Aku tahu jika Shikamaru tidak banyak bicara, namun apakah ia tidak ingin di anggap sebagai pria yang asik. Huh..tidak romantis sama sekali!

"Shika, aku ingin pulang saja. Antarkan aku pulang," Pintaku pada Shikamaru yang masih tetap tak bicara.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Besok aku akan menjemputmu ke sekolah," Jawab Shikamaru santai.

Ternyata benar, Shikamaru bukanlah pria yang romantis! Seharusnya kan jika pacarnya lebih memilih ingin pulang sang pria setidaknya akan berkata 'Kenapa ingin pulang cepat? Aku masih ingin bersamamu.' Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu mengharapkan Shikamaru mengucapkan kalimat itu, namun hal itu tentu saja akan tetap membuat hatiku berbunga-bunga.

"Shika..." ku panggil namanya dengan sangat pelan. Aku sedikit mendongak ke samping untuk melihat wajahnya. Ia menatapku dengan wajah yang terlalu datar.

"Eum..."

"Apa kamu mencintaiku?" Tanyaku dengan suara yang ku buat sangat manja. Padahal dalam hati aku sangat ingin muntah mendengar suaraku sendiri itu.

Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya dariku dan menatap lurus ke depan, "Ya," Jawabnya singkat.

AAAAARRRGGGGHHH! Dia sangat membuatku kesal!

Ku lepas genggaman Shikamaru dari tanganku dan berjalan cepat menjauhinya. Shikamaru terkejut akan yang ku lakukan ini. Ia mengikuti langkahku dengan cepat. Kembali ia menautkan tangan kirinya pada tangan kananku. Aku tak memperdulikannya.

"Kau marah?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan wajah yang benar-benar terlihat tak mengerti dengan tingkahku kini.

Tentu saja aku marah. Sudah susah payah ku keluarkan suara manja yang menjijikkan itu yang hanya akan ku pakai pada orang tuaku agar mereka membelikan apa yang aku minta dan itu selalu berhasil. Dan sekarang aku menggunakannya untuk seorang Nara Shikamaru yang hanya memberi respon yang sangat datar.

"Tidak," Jawabku ketus seraya kembali berjalan dengan cepat.

"Lalu kenapa sikapmu ini?" Tak ku hiraukan pertanyaan Shikamaru, kini aku semakin mempercepat langkah kakiku.

Namun tiba-tiba saja ku hentikan langkah kakiku ini. Seperti mati rasa, tak dapat sedikitpun beranjak. Kakiku terasa sangat berat.

"Hmm... kenapa berhenti tiba-tiba?" ku dengar Shikamaru bertanya di belakangku. Ia mendekap tubuhku dari belakang.

"Shika..." panggilku lirih tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Eum..."

"Cepat pergi dari sini sekarang juga!" Kini ku lepas dekapan Shikamaru dan ku tatap ia tepat di matanya.

"Tidak mau..." Shikamaru menunjukkan ekspresi datar lagi. Ia lebih memilih kembali mendekap tubuhku.

Ku dorong tubuh Shikamaru hingga ia hampir jatuh, "PERGI!" pintaku lagi.

"Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba menyuruhku pergi? Apa aku berbuat salah lagi padamu?" Tanya Shikamaru bertubi-tubi.

Ku balikkan tubuhku lalu ku angkat tangan kananku untuk menunjuk sesuatu. Shikamaru mengikuti arah tanganku dan seketika ia membalikkan tubuhku menghadapnya kembali.

"Ikut aku!" Shikamaru menarik tanganku untuk mengikutinya berlari. Namun dengan cepat ku tepis tangannya dariku.

"Aku harus kembali, Shika. Mereka orang tuaku."

"Tapi mereka akan memisahkan kita, Sakura!" Shikamaru sedikit berteriak namun tidak emosi. Ia terlihat marah.

Ku hirup udara dalam-dalam lalu ku keluarkan, ini adalah cara yang sangat mudah untuk mencegah emosi keluar. Jika aku emosi pasti tidak akan ada habisnya.

Ku raih kedua tangan Shikamaru yang sedari tadi menggantung bebas. Lalu ku genggam lembut, "Jangan khawatir. Kita pasti akan tetap bersama. Jadi, lebih baik aku saja yang menyelesaikan masalah ini."

"Tapi...," Shikamaru terlihat ragu dan khawatir.

"Shika... kau percaya kan padaku?" Shikamaru tetap terlihat khawatir.

Ku usap pelan kedua tangannya lalu ku belai lembut pipi kanannya dengan senyuman yang ada di wajahku. Ia terlihat sedikit tenang.

"Eum... aku percaya padamu." Shikamaru mencium sekilas bibirku lalu keningku.

Ia membelai pelan rambutku dan membalasku juga dengan senyuman, kemudian ia berpamitan dan beranjak pergi. Ku pandang punggungnya yang semakin lama makin tak terlihat.

"Haaaah..." ku langkahkan kakiku kembali menuju tempat yang biasa di sebut dengan rumah. Ku lihat di luar ada sebuah mobil mewah dimana aku sangat membenci pemiliknya.

Seseorang melihat ke arahku lalu melambaikan tangannya agar aku segera mendekat ke arahnya, "Kaa-san."

Sesampainya aku menghampiri Kaa-san, seketika itu juga aku melihat seorang pria yang sangat tinggi dengan wajah yang tampan dan kulit yang putih. Aku mengenal orang itu. Dia calon tunanganku, Uchiha Sasuke.

Dengan setelan jas hitam dengan bawahan yang berwarna senada membuatnya terlihat bijak dan berwibawa. Ia memang seorang yang sangat bijak dan berwibawa. Dan orang tuaku terlalu menghormati dia sehingga mereka dengan seenaknya memberiku pada orang itu.

Dengan sangat berat hati ku langkahkan kakiku menuju dalam rumah. Ku lewati dia tanpa menoleh sedikitpun padanya. Aku tahu ini bukanlah sikap yang sopan dan anggun, namun ini bukanlah gayaku. Dan aku yakin kini Kaa-san tengah marah akan sikapku ini.

Sesampainya aku di mulut pintu masuk rumah dengan cepat aku memasukinya lalu menutup pintunya. Pasti nanti Kaa-san akan memarahiku habis-habisan. Namun yang akan terjadi nanti ya di pikirkan nanti saja. Sekarang ya sekarang.

Aku berlari secepatnya menuju kamarku yang terletak di lantar dua. Sesampainya di dalam kamarku langsung saja ku kunci pintunya. Tak beberapa lama ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Nona... tolong buka pintunya," itu suara seorang pelayan. Aku sangat enggan menjawab jadi ku pilih diam.

"Nona..." aku tetap saja diam tak menjawab. Namun berkali-kali pelayan itu dengan setia memanggil-manggilku agar menyuruhku membukakan pintu.

Karena tidak tahan dengan suara panggilan pelayan itu, akhirnya ku bukakan pintu untuknya. Lantas ia terlihat gembira dan lega melihat pintu kamarku terbuka.

"Saya di perintahkan oleh Nyonya untuk mendandani Nona apapun yang terjadi. Jadi, tolong Nona mempermudah saya dalam menjalankan perintah Nyonya," Tanpa ku jawab tiga orang pelayan wanita masuk secara paksa ke dalam kamarku.

Namun hal ini sudah biasa bagiku. Walaupun aku menyuruh mereka berhenti pasti mereka akan menjawab 'Kami hanya menuruti perintah Tuan dan Nyonya, jadi Anda tidak berhak untuk mencegah kami.' Dengan sangat terpaksa aku akan menuruti apa yang akan dilakukan oleh mereka padaku.

Dengan sangat cepat mereka berhasil menyulap diriku menjadi seperti putri bangsawan berkelas atas. Memang kebenarannya aku menyandang status golongan berdarah biru, namun aku sangat tidak menyukai jika memperlihatkan kebangsawananku pada orang-orang.

Ku lihat diriku di pantulan cermin yang berukuran lebih besar dari tubuhku. _Dress_ yang sangat indah yang berwarna hitam, berlengan pendek dan panjang yang hanya sebatas paha. _Dress_ ini sangat ketat. Serta tak lupa dengan aksesoris berupa kalung berlian yang sedikit besar, gelang di tangan kanan juga anting yang memang sejenis dengan kalungnya. Tak ketinggalan sebuah dompet yang berwarna merah marun. Tak lupa sepasang sepatu _High Heels_ berwarna senada dengan dompetku terpasang manis di kedua kakiku.

Setelah selesai mematut diriku di cermin, para pelayan itupun keluar dan tak lama kemudian Kaa-san masuk ke dalam kamarku. Ia terlihat senang sekali melihat penampilanku ini. Lantas ia menggandengku menuju tempat orang itu berada, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau terlihat cantik, Saku-chan," ku dengar Sasuke memuji penampilanku, namun ku abaikan begitu saja tanpa menjawabnya dan juga tanpa menatapnya.

Kaa-san melihat diriku yang mengeluarkan ekspresi kesal dan tidak nyaman lantas memulai perbincangan antara kami, "Putriku...hari ini kita akan menemui calon mertuamu, sayang. Hal ini hanya sebentar saja, setelah kami membicarakan tentang pertunangan kalian silahkan kalian berjalan-jalan berdua."

"Tapi, Kaa-san... aku kan belum menyetujui tentang pertunangan ini. Aku juga sudah...,"tiba-tiba saja Kaa-san memotong kalimatku,"Putriku, nanti saja kita bicarakan hal ini. Bukankah kemarin kita juga sudah membicarakan tentang hal ini? Kenapa sekarang kamu mengungkit hal ini lagi? Tolong jangan menyusahkan calon tunanganmu, sayang."

Aku juga sudah memiliki Shikamaru, Kaa-san! itulah yang ingin ku katakan dalam kalimatku tadi. Kenapa begitu sulit mencapai keinginanku. Aku sudah sangat muak dengan semua ini. Sudah cukup dengan masa mudaku yang terkurung dengan semua tindakan orang tuaku. Bahkan untuk pasangan hidup merekapun yang menentukan. Aku sungguh sangat tidak habis pikir. Seolah-olah aku adalah robot yang hanya bisa di hidupka dengan batrei dan hanya bisa di jalankan dengan remot kontrol, dan yang tidak sengaja berwujud manusia. Bagaikan tak memiliki jiwa.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku memiliki seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku, Nara Shikamaru. Maafkan aku Shika, mungkin kita memang sudah di takdirkan tidak untuk bersama. **Love is 'never' mine.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Assalamu'alaikum... FF ini sudah pernah saya post di akun fb saya, namun dengan cast Sehun EXO, Kris EXO sama OC, dengan judul yang sama. Karena saya masih baru di FFn jadi saya ng-remake FF ini. Maaf kalau ada nama yang salah, itu semata-mata kelalaian saya.

Karena di FFn saya baru, boleh dong minta kritik dan saran dari senpai dan reader semua! Wassalamu'alaikum.


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**LOVE IS © Evellyn Ayuzawa**

**Title: Love Is [Chapter 2]**

**Author: Evellyn Ayuzawa (Elva Agustina ManDa)**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt, Drama**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Rated: M (for Mature Content)**

**Cast:**

**Sasuke U. x Sakura H. x Shikamaru N.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, EyD Amburadul, etc.**

**Happy Reading!**

**NO BASH, NO PLAGIAT, RnR PLEASE!**

Hati-hati Typo bertebaran ^_^

**Story Begin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura Pov.**

Sudah ku putuskan untuk menuruti apapun yang dikatakan oleh orang tuaku walaupun aku tidak menginginkannya. Karena jika aku tidak menurutinya bukan aku yang paling terluka namun orang-orang yang tak bersalah-lah yang akan lebih terluka.

Sudah beberapa kali aku berhasil melarikan diri dari orang tuaku, sudah terhitung tiga kali aku berhasil melarikan diri.

Namun, aku selalu berhasil tertangkap dan kembali kepada orang tuaku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mereka selalu berhasil menemukanku.

Aku takut mereka memasang semacam alat pelacak di dalam tubuhku, tapi sudah ku periksakan dan kata dokter yang memeriksaku di dalam tubuhku tidak ada benda asing apapun seperti alat pelacak.

Setelah itu aku yakin bahwa orang tuaku menyewa pembunuh bayaran agar mengawasiku dan menghancurkan siapa saja yang membantuku melarikan diri.

Hal itu sudah terbukti waktu pertama kali aku berhasil melarikan diri dan bersembunyi di rumah sahabatku, Ino.

Setelah semalam aku menginap di sana keesokan harinya Ino mengusirku dari rumahnya dengan air mata berlinangan di kedua matanya.

Ia membentakku dan berkata bahwa orang tuanya bangkrut dan itu gara-gara aku.

Setelah kuselidiki ternyata itu benar, saat aku sampai di halaman rumah Ino terlihat salah seorang bawahan Tou-san sedang menungguku. Dia tersenyum lalu membukakan pintu mobil dan menyuruhku masuk.

BRENGSEK!

Sesampai di rumah, Tou-san dan Kaa-san menemuiku di dalam kamarku.

Mereka terlihat khawatir namun setelahnya Tou-san berkata, "Sebaiknya jangan mengulangi perbuatanmu ini jika kau tidak ingin melihat lagi orang yang tak bersalah menderita karenamu."

Aku tak dapat menjawabnya. Aku sangat takut untuk sekedar menatap mata Tou-san.

Setelah itu orang tuaku tidak lagi memperbolehkanku keluar rumah. Hanya untuk sekolah saja mereka memperbolehkanku keluar rumah.

Sampai saat aku melarikan diri untuk ketiga kalinya bersama Shikamaru. Itupun aku kembali berhasil tertangkap dan kembali ke orang tuaku lagi.

Di saat itulah aku tahu bahwa kemungkinan besar Shikamaru terbunuh. Itu yang Kaa-san katakan kepadaku saat aku menanyakan keadaan dan keberadaan Shikamaru.

Dan itulah terakhir kalinya aku bertemu dengan Shikamaru.

Tou-san tidak lagi membiarkanku keluar rumah bahkan untuk pergi sekolah. Dan sekarang di usiaku yang beranjak 18th aku harus menghabiskan hidupku di dalam sangkar raksasa yang disebut rumah.

Hari-hari tetap ku jalani seperti biasanya, namun kali ini segalanya kulakukan dengan sepenuhnya di dalam rumah.

Mulai dari sekolah dan berbagai hal. Kaa-san menyewa guru privat untuk sekolahku, untuk melatihku melakukan pekerjaan rumah dan untuk menjadi ibu rumah tangga.

Karena selepas aku lulus SMA, sudah dapat aku pastikan bahwa aku akan langsung menikah.

Dapat aku rasakan bahwa kini aku sudah tidak lagi memiliki kebebasan. Bukan aku rasakan lagi tapi aku memang sudah tidak bebas lagi.

Aku tidak memiliki teman, sahabat maupun orang yang ku cintai. Aku mulai menutup diri dari orang tuaku dan keluargaku juga orang-orang sekelilingku. Aku tidak lagi tersenyum.

Sampai dimana hari pernikahanku dengan Uchiha Sasuke di usiaku yang baru menginjak 19th.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ia berdiri menungguku di altar. Tempat dimana kami akan mengucap janji suci yang akan mengikat kami menjadi sepasang suami istri yang sah.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan perasaan itu lagi. Perasaan dimana jantungku berdetak dengan cepat.

Tubuhku memanas dan wajahku memerah. Apa ini? Sudah sangat lama aku tidak lagi memiliki perasaan itu lagi, mengapa tiba-tiba saja perasaan ini kembali padaku?

Aku melirikTou-san yang kini berada di kananku, tengah mengapit lenganku dan menuntunku menuju altar.

Tou-san tersenyum hangat dan kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

Ku lihat Sasuke tengah tersenyum lembut kepadaku.

Tanpa ku sadari kini Tou-san telah selesai menuntunku menuju altar. Tou-san menyerahkanku pada Sasuke, Sasuke menyambut tanganku dengan lembut dan dengan senyuman yang tak kalah lembutnya.

Hatiku mulai berdetak tak biasa. Nafasku mulai sesak. Aku menundukkan kepalaku.

Ku rasakan genggaman tangan Sasuke mengerat. Ku dongakkan kembali kepalaku untuk melihatnya. Ia tersenyum lalu berkata, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku di sini akan selalu menopangmu."

Seketika air mataku mengalir. Sasuke mengusapnya dengan sangat lembut. Lalu mencium keningku.

Ia kembali tersenyum. Perlahan-lahan aku mulai tenang kembali, Sasuke mengajakku menghadap depan menuju pendeta yang akan menjadi saksi pernikahan kami.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang, saat ini dan di waktu ini. Aku Haruno Sakura –oh tidak, maksudku Uchiha Sakura- sedang mengalami kegelisahan yang sangat sangat sangat besar.

Hal ini dikarenakan setelah selesai upacara pernikahanku dengan Sasuke tadi, Kaa-san tidak bilang bahwa kami akan langsung tinggal bersama.

Aku bahkan tidak membawa pakaian ganti satupun. Bahkan sekarang aku masih memakai gaun pengantin. Aku tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Kini aku mengunci diriku di dalam kamar. Yang ku yakin adalah kamarku dan Sasuke.

Aku terduduk di lantai saat kulihat bagaimana dekorasi kamar ini beserta pernak pernik yang menurutku sangat norak.

Bagaimana bisa seluruh permukaan kamar ini ditaburi oleh kelopak mawar merah. Hal ini semakin membuatku frustasi saja.

Akhirnya ku putuskan untuk menelpon Kaa-san, aku akan menanyakan apa yang harus aku lakukan selanjutnya.

Segera kuraih ponselku dan langsung menekan nomor Kaa-san, tidak lama setelah tersambung, Kaa-san mengangkatnya.

"Halo, Kaa-san!"

"**Sayang, kenapa kamu menelpon Kaa-san di malam pertamamu?"**

"Kenapa Kaa-san tidak bilang kalau kami akan langsung tinggal bersama setelah upacara pernikahan?" Tanpa menjawab petanyaan Kaa-san, aku langsung saja balik bertanya.

"**Loh... jadi Kaa-san belum memberitahumu? Aduuuh... mungkin karena Kaa-san sudah terlalu tua jadi mudah lupa. Maaf ya sayang," Jawab Kaa-san dengan nada yang dibuat memelas.**

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Aku tidak membawa satupun baju ganti. Lalu apa yang harus kupakai? Aku tidak sabar untuk melepaskan gaun berat, sesak, panas dan tebal ini."

"**Sayang... sekarang kamu ada dimana?" Tanya Kaa-san dengan suara tenangnya.**

"Aku... aku ada di dalam kamar yang bertaburan kelopak mawar merahnya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"**Lalu suamimu dimana?"**

"Suamiku? siapa?"

"**Bagaimana sih kamu, sayang? Suamimu ya laki-laki yang menikahimu tadi. Apa kamu lupa?"**

Sungguh bodoh diriku ini. Bagaimana bisa aku lupa kalau aku sudah menikah. Aku kan menelpon Kaa-san karena pernikahan ini. Haduh... bodohnya aku. Kenapa aku bisa konyol begini? Bodoh!

"Oh iya, itu... Kaa-san... dia ada di ruang tamu, mungkin...," Jawabku seadanya.

"**Baiklah sayang. Inilah waktunya untuk mempraktekkan apa-apa saja yang sudah kau pelajari selama ini. Pertama-tama buka lemari bagian kanan,"**

Akupun mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan Kaa-san, "sudah ku buka... ahh ini kan...,"

"**Iya sayang. Pakailah pakaian itu. Lalu setelah itu Kaa-san serahkan padamu. Selamat menempuh hidup baru, sayangku."**

Dan setelah itu Kaa-san langsung mematikan sambungan teleponku begitu saja. Dan lebih parahnya lagi teleponnya tidak dapat ku hubungi lagi!

"AAARGGGHH!" Karena frustasi tanpa kusadari aku berteriak sangat kencang.

DOK DOK DOK DOK DOK

"ADA APA, Sakura?! APAKAH TERJADI SESUATU?" jika pintu kamar ini hanya terbuat dari papan kayu biasa mungkin sudah roboh dan lepas dari bibir pintunya karena lelaki yang sekarang telah berstatus suamiku itu terlalu keras menggedornya.

"A... AKU TIDAK APA-APA! Sebentar lagi aku keluar," Sahutku dari dalam kamar karena Sasuke tetap menggedor pintu dengan sangat keras.

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu di ruang makan. Ayo kita makan," Ucap Sasuke yang sudah berhenti menggedor pintu.

"Iya, sebentar lagi aku keluar!"

Bagaimana ini? Tidak mungkin aku keluar mengenakan pakaian ini.

Bahkan ini tidak dapat di sebut dengan pakaian. Ini hanya sebuah lingeri berwarna putih gading dan bawahan g-string berwarna hitam.

Bagaimana bisa aku keluar dengan memakai ini sedangkan di luar sana ada seorang lelaki normal yang sewaktu-waktu bisa saja menyerangku.

Oh tuhan ! Usiaku baru 19th dan aku masih belum siap jika untuk memiliki seorang anak.

Bahkan bisa disebut aku ini masih anak-anak. Kan tidak lucu jika seorang anak memiliki anak. Bisa-bisa nantinya tersebar gosip bahwa aku hamil di luar nikah.

Sebelum pernikahan saja banyak orang yang menyimpulkan aku menikah karena sudah hamil duluan.

Bahkan teman-teman juga tidak percaya saat mereka menerima undangan pernikahanku. Banyak yang mengira aku sudah berbadan dua.

Namun semua itu sudah ku bantah. Aku bersyukur karena terlahir di keluarga berada, karena dengan sedikit gertakan mereka tidak lagi mempermasalahkan alasan mengapa aku menikah selepas lulus SMA.

Bagaimanapun juga mau tidak mau aku harus memakai pakaian yang tak layak disebut dengan pakaian ini.

Aku sudah sangat tersiksa dengan gaun pengantin yang sangat berat dan tebal ini. Namun sebelum itu aku akan mandi dulu.

Untunglah di dalam kamar ini dilengkapi dengan kamar mandi. Jadi rasa kesalku pada Kaa-san sedikit tersembuhkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pakaian ini sangat membuatku tidak nyaman. Beberapa kali ku lihat pantulan diriku sendiri di kaca dan kesimpulan yang sama selalu hadir.

Yaitu... pasti dia akan menyerangku, menerkamku lalu memakanku hidup-hidup.

Oke, aku mulai gila dengan imajinasiku sendiri.

Namun, bagaimana jika itu semua benar? Apakah aku akan tetap hidup setelah dia menyerangku ataukah aku akan mati karena serangannya? Atau mungkin aku akan menikmati serangannya? Oh entahlah, lihat saja nanti.

Sudah sudah... aku mulai kehilangan kejernihan otakku. Aku mulai berhalusinasi dan berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Hanya ada dua pilihan, yaitu menghadapinya atau menghindarinya.

Oh tuhan! kirimkan aku penglihatan dimasa depan akibat dari kedua pilihan itu. Agar aku dapat memastikan mana yang harus ku pilih.

TOK TOK TOK

"Sakura... ayo makan!"

Ceklek

Ku buka pintu kamar ini. Dapat ku lihat kini Sasuke memandangku dengan keterpukaun, kekaguman dan ketidak percayaan.

Ataukah malah merasa jijik ? Entahlah, aku tidak tahu karena aku tidak dapat membaca pikiran seseorang.

"Berhenti melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu, kau membuatku takut," Ucapku mencoba agar tampak setenang mungkin.

"Maaf maaf. Aku hanya tidak percaya dengan penampilanmu yang terlihat berbeda ini." Sasuke membuka jalan lalu aku melewatinya dan berjalan menuju meja makan yang sudah tersedia beberapa jenis makanan di sana.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak membawa pakaian ganti. Hanya pakaian ini yang kutemukan." Kududukkan tubuhku di salah satu kursi lalu diikuti Sasuke yang kini duduk di seberangku.

"Apa Kaa-san tidak memberitahumu jika kita akan langsung tinggal bersama?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatapku.

"Jika ia memberitahuku maka aku tidak akan memakai pakaian ini." Aku mulai manyantap makanan yang sudah tersaji dan ya ampun... ia terus saja menatapku.

"Ehmmm..." sebuah deheman ringan kuluncurkan dan itu sukses menyadarkan Sasuke.

"Maaf, ini pertama kalinya kita mengobrol. Aku merasa senang," Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Senyumannya sangat mengagumkan, begitu natural dan sangat menawan.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu. Mulai sekarang kita akan sering mengobrol," Ucapku yang kusertai dengan senyuman.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sasuke dengan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Karena kita sudah menjadi suami istri."

Sasuke tersenyum lebut lalu membelai puncak kepalaku dengan tangan kanannya. Setelah itu ia kembali memakan makanannya. Entah kenapa setiap sentuhannya dapat membuat tubuhku memanas dan jantungku berdetak tak normal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Assalamu'alaikum... FF ini sudah pernah saya post di akun fb saya, namun dengan cast Sehun EXO, Kris EXO sama OC, dengan judul yang sama. Karena saya masih baru di FFn jadi saya ng-remake FF ini. Maaf kalau ada nama yang salah, itu semata-mata kelalaian saya.

Karena di FFn saya baru, boleh dong minta kritik dan saran dari senpai dan reader semua! Maaf ya belum bisa bales review kalian –saya tidak sempat. Sekian dan terima kasih, Wassalamu'alaikum.


	3. Chapter 3

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**LOVE IS © Evellyn Ayuzawa**

**Title: Love Is [Chapter 3]**

**Author: Evellyn Ayuzawa (Elva Agustina ManDa)**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt, Drama**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Rated: M (for Mature Content)**

**Cast:**

**Sasuke U. x Sakura H. x Shikamaru N.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, EyD Amburadul, etc.**

**Pada chapter ini akan ada scene dewasanya, jadi bagi siapapun yang merasa di bawah umur atau tidak suka baca lemon tenang saja... nanti akan ada tanda ini ***NO CHILD/18+*

**Happy Reading!**

**NO BASH, NO PLAGIAT, RnR PLEASE!**

Hati-hati Typo bertebaran ^_^

**Story Begin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura Pov.**

Dan sekarang di sinilah kami berada.

Duduk di atas kelopak-kelopak mawar namun sebenarnya kami berada di atas ranjang yang empuk dan nyaman.

Aku sangat bingung harus berbuat apa. Suasana menjadi sangat canggung. Bahkan sedari tadi Sasuke juga tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Hening yang luar biasa sangat terasa.

"Sasuke...," satu kata untuk memecahkan keheningan ini.

Sasuke yang semula memunggungiku kini berbalik dan menatapku.

Sebelum meneruskan perkataanku, tiba-tiba saja Ia berdiri dari tempatnya lalu berjalan dengan cepat ke arahku.

Begitu sampai dihadapanku, ia langsung memelukku. Aku sedikit tersentak akan apa yang dilakukan olehnya.

APA?! SECEPAT INIKAH AKU DITERKAMNYA?

"Euugghh... Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku mencoba memberontak agar terlepas dari pelukannya itu.

Ia melonggarkan pelukannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku.

Dapat kurasakan kini hembusan nafas beratnya di wajahku.

Oke, aku sudah tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan.

Ku pejamkan mataku dan kini aku merasakan bibirnya melekat di permukaan bibirku.

Ia mulai dengan lumatan-lumatan yang ringan, saling bertukar perasaan yang disertai dengan saliva dari masing-masing bibir.

Seperti ada yang mendidih di dalam perutku karena merasakan lumatan ringan dari Sasuke di bibirku.

Setelah beberapa saat, Ia mulai mempererat pelukannya di punggungku dan semakin memperdalam lumatannya. Kurasakan tangan kanannya mengelus punggungku.

"Eeeuungghh...," Lenguhan pelan berhasil keluar dari mulutku.

Sasuke melepaskan tautan bibir kami. Ia menatapku tepat di manik mataku dengan lembut yang diselingi dengan senyumannya.

Jempol tangan kanannya mengusap pelan sisa saliva di bibirku. Wajahku sudah sangat memerah, aku merasa malu sekaligus bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Apa aku membuatmu marah?" Tanya Sasuke yang kini membaringkan tubuhnya di belakangku dan memeluk pinggangku dengan satu tangannya.

Aku menggelengkan pelan kepalaku untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

Ia menanggapi gelengan kepalaku dengan menarik tubuhku dan mendekapku agar berbaring di pelukannya.

"Maaf, aku sudah lancang menciummu." Sasuke semakin mempererat pelukannya padaku.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kini aku membalas pelukannya dan sama-sama mempererat pelukan kami.

"Aishiteru," Ucap Sasuke yang setelahnya diikuti dengan kecupan ringan di keningku.

"Apa kau bersedia menungguku sampai aku dapat menjawabnya?" Tanyaku tanpa menatapnya.

Sasuke mengeratkan kembali pelukannya padaku lalu mencium keningku sebentar dan berujar, "Aku bersedia, karena mulai sekarang, nanti dan selamanya kau adalah milikku."

Sejenak kami saling pandang sampai salah satu dari kami mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibir kami yang saling bertautan kembali.

Merasakan sensasi-sensasi dalam sentuhan-sentuhan yang mampu membuat jantungku berdegup kencang dan juga tubuhku bereaksi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal Pov.**

*NO CHILD/18+*

Kain-kain yang pada mulanya melekat di kulit mulai terlepas satu per satu.

Dua insan yang kini sah menjadi pasangan suami istri itupun mulai melanjutkan aktivitas mereka di atas ranjang.

Yang mulanya si pria bermain dengan halus kini mulai mengeluarkan sisi kasarnya dalam kegiatan mereka.

Ia mulai merobek dan melepas paksa apa saja yang melekat pada tubuh istrinya.

"Sasuke... sakit," Ucap Sakura yang menyadarkan akan tindakan Sasuke yang berlebihan yang seolah akan memangsa gadis itu.

Sasuke menyadari bahwa Ia terlalu erat menekan tubuh gadis itu agar menyatu pada tubuhnya.

"Maaf, sayang." Dengan lembut Sasuke membelai kepala Sakura lalu mengecup pelan kening gadis itu.

Sakura hanya mengangguk menjawab perkataan Sasuke dan tersenyum sebentar, karena kini Sasuke kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir gadis yang kini berada dibawah tubuhnya.

"Eunggghhh... ahhh...," desahan demi desahan keluar begitu saja dari bibir gadis itu saat kedua tubuh itu bersatu.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat wajah istrinya itu yang terlihat sedikit kesakitan namun juga terlihat menikmati permainan mereka.

Hal itu membuatnya tak hanya terfokus dalam menggerakkan pinggulnya namun ia juga memfokuskan dalam mencapai puncak kenikmatan bersama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini sudah jam 4 pagi dan mereka berdua belum juga mengakhiri permainan mereka dari tadi malam.

Kini tempat mereka melakukannya tidak lagi di dalam kamar melainkan di sofa ruang tamu. Hal ini sudah terhitung tempat ke-empat mereka dalam melakukannya dari yang semula di dalam kamar berpindah ke dalam _bath up_ lalu menuju dapur dan kini di sofa ruang tamu apartemen mereka.

"Ahhh... hahhh... hhaahhh...," deru nafas yang terengah-engah dari keduanya yang kelihatannya sebentar lagi akan mencapai titik kenikmatan untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Sasuke semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Nafasnya juga semakin terengah-engah, begitu juga dengan Sakura yang seluruh tubuhnya bergerak mengikuti gerakan suaminya.

Nafasnya juga sama terengah-engah, Ia sedikit meringis dan terlihat menahan sakit dari Sasuke yang mempercepat gerakannya.

"Ahhh... aahhhh... Sasuke... Sasuke... sakit," Sakura terlihat menahan sakit sedangkan orang yang dikeluhi tidak merespon dan tetap mempercepat gerakannya.

"Ahhhh... hhhaaa... hhhhhhaaaaaaaahhh...," suara lenguhan lega terdengar dari kedua bibir yang kini tengah mencapai kenikmatan bersama.

Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sakura yang kini sudah terkulai lemah, yang sebelumnya Ia sempatkan untuk melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka.

Sasuke menarik kain seadanya yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya yang sekiranya dapat dipakai untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua yang polos tanpa sehelai benang.

Ia menutupi tubuhnya juga tubuh istrinya yang terlihat sudah tertidur pulas.

Sasuke mengangkat kepala Sakura lalu menjadikan lengannya sebagai penyangga untuk kepala istrinya itu, karena Ia tahu kalau di sofa ini tidak ada bantalnya.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut melihat wajah tenang istrinya yang tertidur pulas. Nafasnya juga sudah mulai tenang.

Ia membelai lembut surai lurus milik istrinya lalu mencium kening istrinya lagi.

Entah mengapa Ia tanpa sadar sudah berulang kali melakukan hal itu.

Jantung Sasuke seketika berdetak dengan kencang saat Ia tak sengaja melihat mata istrinya yang kini tengah Ia tatap itu terbuka dan mengerjap beberapa kali dan balik menatapnya.

Sasuke tersenyum penuh kelembutan tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari mata sang istri.

Dengan gerakan lambat, Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke lalu mengecup lembut bibir pria itu lalu tersenyum.

"Aishhh... aku lelah, jangan menggodaku." Sasuke berpura-pura kesal namun tetap tersenyum.

"Sasu-kun, apa aku akan hamil?" Dengan polosnya Sakura bertanya hal yang seharusnya Ia tahu jawabannya tanpa harus menanyakannya.

"Hmm... aku harap begitu. Memangnya kenapa?" Jawab Sasuke dengan suara lembut.

"Kapan aku bisa mengetahui kalau aku hamil?"

"Emm... mungkin sekitar 3 minggu ke depan," Jawab Sasuke lagi-lagi dengan lembut.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Itu semua butuh proses, sayang. Semuanya butuh perjuangan. Kau harus bersabar sebentar, seperti halnya diriku yang butuh perjuangan dan penantian agar dapat memilikimu seperti sekarang ini."

"Hmm, aku takut." Sakura menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Apa yang kau takutkan, sayang?"

"Aku takut jika aku memiliki bayi aku tidak dapat menjadi ibu yang baik." Sakura tetap menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sasuke.

"Aku juga takut. Tapi kita akan memulainya dari awal, bersama." Sasuke mendongakkan wajah Sakura lalu mencium bibirnya sekilas.

"Janji?" Sakura menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya pada Sasuke agar pria itu menyahutnya.

"Janji." Sasuke menautkan kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking lentik milik istrinya.

Mereka tersenyum dan kembali terlihat gembira.

Mereka mulai memejamkan mata masing-masing padahal matahari sudah berada pada singgasananya.

Namun, tak lama mereka memejamkan mata, suara bel berbunyi tanda ada tamu.

Sasuke mengalah untuk menuju pintu. Sebelumnya Ia memakai dulu pakaiannya walaupun hanya dengan atasan kaus dalam berwarna putih.

Sakura tetap Ia biarkan berbaring di sofa ruang tamu karena Ia tidak sempat memindahkan Sakura sebab bel apartemennya berkali-kali dibunyikan tak sabaran.

Sasuke melihat layar intercom untuk mengetahui tamu yang dengan seenaknya bertamu di apartemennya.

Seingatnya Ia belum memberitahukan alamatnya yang baru pada saudara ataupun teman-temannya. Yang tahu tentang alamatnya ini hanya orang tuanya dan juga mertuanya saja.

Sasuke sedikit kesal karena tidak ada orang yang terlihat di layar.

Hanya tembok di depan apartemennya saja yang terlihat di layar. Namun, yang membuat heran yaitu bel apartemennya masih tetap berbunyi berkali-kali.

Sasuke semakin kesal dan dengan tidak sabaran Ia membuka pintu untuk menghajar siapa saja yang berbuat jahil.

"SIAPA?!" Teriak Sasuke dengan wajah marah.

"Dimana Sakura?" Sungguh kaget bukan main Sasuke dibuat oleh lelaki yang bertanya itu.

Butuh beberapa detik sampai Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya lalu segera mengatur emosinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Sasuke pada orang itu dengan suara yang tenang.

"Bukan urusanmu! Dimana dia?!" lelaki itu tetap menanyakan dimana Sakura tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan atau lebih tepatnya ia menyeringai pada lelaki itu.

Ia membuka jalan untuk lelaki itu dan dengan segera lelaki itu tanpa izin langsung masuk ke dalam apartemen Sasuke.

Baru beberapa langkah lelaki itu berjalan menuju dalam apartemen itu Ia sudah diam seperti patung.

Matanya membelalak lebar melihat tubuh mungil wanita yang Ia tanyakan keberadaannya tadi tengah tertidur dengan posisi miring di sofa yang tubuhnya hanya tertutupi kain putih tipis dan hanya menutupi tubuhnya itu sebatas dada sampai paha saja.

"Saku... ra...,"

Sakura yang tidak sepenuhnya tertidur mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang.

Mata wanita itu mengerjap lalu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

Karena jarak diantara mereka cukup jauh dan karena Sakura masih merasa mengantuk, Iapun segera membenarkan posisinya yang semula masih berbaring miring kini Ia bangun dan mengambil posisi duduk.

Betapa terkejutnya Ia melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya tadi, sama seperti lelaki itu yang juga terkejut melihatnya.

Lelaki yang sangat Ia kenal bertahun-tahun.

Lelaki yang selalu bersamanya dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Lelaki yang ada disaat Ia membutuhkannya.

Dan juga lelaki yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang karenanya.

"Shi... ka...,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Assalamu'alaikum... gak apa ya aku salam walaupun bikin FF lemon *hehee*

FF ini sudah pernah saya post di akun fb saya, namun dengan cast Sehun EXO, Kris EXO sama OC, dengan judul yang sama. Karena saya masih baru di FFn jadi saya ng-remake FF ini. Maaf kalau ada nama yang salah, itu semata-mata kelalaian saya.

Karena di FFn saya baru, boleh dong minta kritik dan saran dari senpai dan reader semua! Maaf ya belum bisa bales review kalian –saya tidak sempat. Sekian dan terima kasih, Wassalamu'alaikum.


End file.
